Retrato familiar
by MissDeWitt
Summary: En tiempos de paz, Zuko piensa en su relación con los miembros del Equipo Avatar, y especialmente en Katara, su más valiosa amiga. One-shot Zutara, no romántico, sobre la hermosa amistad entre los dos personajes.


**Bueno, un pequeño One Shoot sobre los pensamientos de Zuko sobre sus amigos y sobre Katara. No es romántico ni nada, ya no hay esperanza para el Zutara ahora que se sabe todo lo que pasó luego con los comics y con la Leyenda de Korra =( Aun así, la amistad entre estos dos, que son mis personajes favoritos, me parece muy especial y profunda, así que escribí esto. Hope you like it!**

**Avatar obviamente no me pertenece o Zuko acabaría conmigo de alguna manera jajaja**

Sonrió ampliamente en la terraza, fuera de su campo de visión, para evitar que los demás le preguntaran si el té de su tío Iroh le había sentado mal. Era cierto que no era común en él una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero tenía motivos para esbozarla: la Guerra de los 100 Años había acabado, era el Señor del Fuego y a partir de ese momento reinaría la paz en el mundo. Una paz que habría sido imposible sin el Avatar Aang y sus amigos.

El Equipo Avatar. Ese era el mayor motivo de su sonrisa. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, incluso Suki. Todos le habían aceptado, tras las reticencias iniciales (totalmente comprensibles ya que él estuvo dándoles caza una larga temporada), en su pequeña gran familia.

Quizás fuera porque nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, pero no había terminado de acostumbrarse a lo que esos chicos le habían ofrecido. Una amistad desinteresada, ayuda, consuelo, comprensión, amor y cariño. Y no se lo habían ofrecido al Señor del Fuego Zuko, sino a Zuko, el príncipe exiliado, el traidor, aquel que les había perseguido por medio mundo y dañado incontables veces. Aún no podía creer lo afortunado que había sido al poder estar con ellos.

-Zuko –le llamó una voz a su espalda- Deberías venir, el pesado de Sokka quiere hacer un segundo intento de retrato del Equipo Avatar y no lo hará si no estás tú.

El moreno se giró y sonrió levemente a la chica de cabello café.

- Ahora mismo voy, Katara –contestó

La chica asintió sonriente y se apoyó en la barandilla a su lado, sin decir una palabra, pero acompañándole en un agradable silencio, mirando el horizonte.

Zuko suspiró y volvió a sonreír. Katara. La persona más leal, protectora, comprensiva y misericordiosa que había conocido nunca. Y la mejor amiga que había podido pedir.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, en el Polo Sur, en aquella pequeña tribu del agua sin maestros del agua. En aquel momento ni siquiera reparó en ella. Más tarde, la vio con su hermano y Aang, mientras los perseguía, y para él solo supuso una molestia insignificante.

No fue hasta que pelearon en el Polo Norte que se dio cuenta de que no era una persona cualquiera. Era una maestra del agua excepcional, a pesar de su juventud, y tenía una fuerza interior y exterior increíble. Además, había demostrado estar dispuesta a dar lo que fuera para proteger al Avatar.

Ella había sido la primera en confiar en él, en aquella mazmorra de Ba Sing Se. Le había ofrecido aquel frasco de agua mágica, una de las cosas más preciadas que poseía, para curar la cicatriz de su cara. A él, al traidor que le hacía la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos. Sin reparo y desinteresadamente.

Zuko frunció el ceño, no queriendo recordar lo que pasó luego: la traicionó a ella, y traicionó a su tío, que le había querido como a un hijo. ¿Y por qué? Porque creía que sería feliz una vez tuviera la aceptación de su padre y pudiera volver a casa con su honor restaurado. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan equivocado?

Su honor empezó a restaurarse únicamente cuando se enfrentó a su padre el día del eclipse solar, el día que decidió que iría con Aang para reinstaurar el equilibrio y la paz en el mundo. Convencerles no había sido fácil, pero al fin accedieron, y él entró en su grupo. Uno a uno, empezaron a confiar en él. Aang era bondadoso por naturaleza, y Toph no le guardaba ningún rencor. Sokka fue desconfiado en un principio, pero después de que viajaran juntos a la Roca Hirviente se había abierto totalmente a él. Suki le aceptó en seguida, ya que la había ayudado, y además ella no había conocido de primera mano la peor parte de él.

Katara era algo diferente. Ella siempre era diferente. Buscando por encima de todo la seguridad de Aang, se había mantenido vigilante, al acecho. Le había amenazado con aquel tono que solo ella sabía poner, aquel que halaba la sangre y te daba a entender que cumpliría su amenaza sin ninguna vacilación. Aquel tono que hacía que el Señor del Fuego Zuko tragara saliva y se convirtiera en el Corderito Asustado Zuko. Porque la dulce Katara daba más miedo que su propio padre cuando se enfadaba; si la llevabas la contraria acabarías engullido por un tsunami.

Fue por eso que la ofreció vengar a su madre. Quería su confianza, recuperar aquella reconfortante y cálida confianza que le había dado por un instante en Ba Sing Se. Sabía que la había hecho daño entonces, y sabía que la Nación del Fuego la había hecho daño, y quería arreglarlo. Y al final de su viaje, cuando le perdonó la vida al hombre que había matado a su madre, comprendió que era bondadosa, tanto o más que Aang. Y cuando ella le perdonó a él y le abrazó, sintió como se quitaba un peso de encima, cómo se sentía mejor, más libre.

Aquellos habían sido buenos días, días felices. El grupo había estado junto, entrenando, jugando, pasándolo bien. Él entrenaba con Aang el dominio del fuego, y Katara siempre los observaba y se reía de algunas situaciones en las que el joven maestro del aire se metía. Ellos tres realmente conectaban, y sabía que su amistad jamás vacilaría ni desaparecería. Aang, Katara y Zuko. Era algo tan natural como el paso de las estaciones, esas amistades que como había dicho Aang una vez, trascendían vidas.

Pero la batalla final había llegado, y tras reencontrarse con su querido tío, éste le había dicho que tendría que enfrentarse a su hermana Azula, pero con ayuda. No dudó un solo instante, y se lo preguntó a Katara en el acto. Era fuerte, lista, hábil y poderosa, y era la persona en la que más confiaba, le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo. Ella estaba encantada ante el hecho de patearle el culo a su hermana, lo cual le divirtió.

Luego recordó la pelea, y aquel rayo que la traicionera Azula le había lanzado a su amiga. No lo permitiría. No permitiría que aquella psicótica matara a Katara, aquel haz de luz en medio de la tormenta, aquella persona tan valiosa y capaz. Así que corrió, interceptó el ataque, sin importarle lo que le ocurriera a él. No matarían a su mejor amiga.

Se alegraba de haberla llevado consigo, de haber confiado en ella. Aquella chiquilla había derrotado a Azula, y luego había demostrado por qué era una de las mejores maestras del mundo curándole aquella espantosa herida. En ese momento su vínculo se reforzó aún más: ella le debía la vida y él le debía la suya.

Oyendo gritos dentro, presumiblemente una bonita discusión entre Sokka y Toph, Zuko miró a su amiga, cogió su mano y la sonrió.

-Vamos, o Sokka acabará atrapado en un montículo de piedra -la dijo

Oyó a Katara murmurar algo sobre que se lo merecería, y vio una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Más feliz que nunca, entró con ella a la estancia, esperando que esta vez el retrato familiar no fuera tan desastroso como el último.


End file.
